The Mall
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: Dick and Bruce are at the mall, super short story. Don't actually know why I wrote it but... R&R.


**Hey y'all! I'm not southern but I like that word. I really love Robin. The first Robin, Dick Grayson, is the best. So don't be surprised if I never ever EVER mention the other robins in my stories. Um, I don't own Young Justice (Wish I did) and probably never will. But imagine how amazing every episode would be if I made them! *falls out of chair* Any who, enjoy. Please review. I love reviews. Hahahahaha! And, as you know I love Dick Grayson, but I will make fun of him. Like in this story. So please don't be offended**.

Bruce and Dick were in the mall on Sunday, having nothing better to do. Dick strolled off, leaving Bruce and his Jenny Craig magazine by themselves. Dick had gotten into quite a craze for barbie dolls, so he went into a store that sold them.

"Hello sir, do you need my help showing you to the dudes' section?" the cashier asked. He was quietly playing his guitar, a smooth sound vibrating. He looked at Dick and hummed at the same time. For a second, Dick thought it was the song Super Bass by Nikki Minaj. He was bored to tears. And Dick could see that. For he had been bored to tears too when Bruce thought it was too 'girlish, and unnatural' for a guy to like, and have, barbie dolls. And he took them away from him.

But Dick didn't just play with them. He caressed them, he dressed them, heck! He _even_ took them to school. This was extremely strange to Bruce; he still couldn't get the moment out of his head when he saw him sitting on the floor in his room playing with them. He clearly remembers Dick acting as the barbie dolls . . .

_" __Oh, __Ken.__I __can__'__t __live __without __you.__I __love __your __clothes __and __you.__Don__'__t __leave __me __Please.__I__'__ll __do __anything!__" __Dick __said i__n __a __high __pitched __girly __voice._

_ " I could never leave you Barbie. I never will," he said in a low voice. He made the barbie dolls lean forward then dropped barbie. _

_ "Oh, Ken! Help me, I've been pushed down!" Barbie cried out. _

_ "By who?" he asked. _

_ A shrilling voice that Dick made said "Me, Valerie! I've always loved you Ken. Why won't you choose me?" Dick made her ask. _

_ "Because you're ugly!" Dick made Ken protest, but that didn't make sense. The Barbie one had half her head shaved off and marker all over her face. The Valerie barbie doll had wavy brown hair and was perfect. The Joker must've hit him way too hard on the head. He made the Ken doll pick up the Barbie doll and made them kiss. He made kissing sounds, which made Bruce shiver. _

_"__Dinner!__" __Alfred __called __from __the __kitchen __and __Bruce __ran __down __the __stairs,__debating __whether __he __should __talk __to __his __son._

"Actually, I was hoping you could direct me to the barbie doll section." The man got up from his chair and walked, waving his hand to a lady in the front of the store.

"Getting your sis' a present? My little sister Lisa loved barbie dolls. It is surprising to know that dudes like them, too. It's a strange world bro, a strange world. Ah, here we are bro. Get your little sis' the Twilight ones. They dig those." And with that, he walked away. He sat back on his chair, shoved his greasy red hair back and played a song on his guitar. Dick looked at all the barbie dolls. And for once he felt at ease.

He picked up a blonde Christmas barbie doll, turning the box from side to side. Then he looked at the price $50. _Dang!_ He saw a black haired barbie with red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. That one was $50 too. He put the Christmas doll and the other one side to side, deciding which one to buy. A little girl, wearing a black dress and red stockings, walked up and picked up the black haired barbie right as Dick decided to choose it. "Hey, Ma! I want this one," the little girl said, waving the barbie doll in the air. _That __spoiled __brat,_thought Dick._That __is __no __way __to __treat __a __barbie __doll!_And with that he snatched the doll out of the girl's hand. "Hey! Give it back!" she said.

"That is no way to treat a doll, they are P.Y.T's and deserve to be treated that way," Dick claimed while studying the box and pulling up his skinny jeans dramatically. He started to walk away, holding the shopping basket like a pocket book with his two hands pointing down as if he just got a manicure and was waiting for them to dry. He stuck his butt out on purpose, but he was so skinny he barely had a butt so it looked like he forgot his walker at home. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. When he remembered she was just a little girl, he turned around, his scarf swinging at the motion. She was sad, her lower lip jutted out and was quivering sightly; her eyes were glossy. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't have any black haired dolls. I highly recommend you getting the blonde christmas doll. She looks like Scarlett Johanson. Imagine her with a rich Ken doll . . . one that looked like Justin Bieber!" She quickly smiled when she saw the christmas doll, and heard Justin Bieber's name.

With that, Dick walked off, proud of _his_ barbie doll, which was safe in his bag. He returned to Bruce who was reading a People's magazine, gasping slightly at the news of Twilight's stars getting married (is that actually true?).

" Can we go to McDonald's now?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded, eyeing the bag suspiciously. _Hopefully __not __a __barbie __doll,_ Bruce thought. And they walked out of the store for a hopefully normal lunch.

**You like? Please REVIEW! And let me know if you want to find out about their _adventure_(?) to McDonald's! REview and favorite, PLEASE! For every barbie doll out there waiting for Dick to come and buy them! I was thinking about involving other young justice members. Let me now what you think, and give me other funny situations. PLEASE!** **Thankyou****(P.****means ****pretty ****young ****things.****it****'****s ****from ****Michael ****Jackson)**


End file.
